


we are here and it is now [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Ghosts, Forgiveness, Gen, Jedi Training, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of a story by victoria_p.</p>
<p>  <em>"So either you're not here or you're not living," she says.</em></p>
<p>  <em>"I'm definitely here," he replies, and there's amusement in his voice.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	we are here and it is now [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we are here and it is now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757727) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/we_are_here_and_it_is_now/we_are_here_and_it_is_now.mp3) (22.1 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/we_are_here_and_it_is_now/we_are_here_and_it_is_now.m4b) (20.6 MB).

Length: 23:02  



End file.
